


A Bad Day

by MischiefManaged97



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged97/pseuds/MischiefManaged97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor isn't at school one day, and Jude suffers at the hands of his classmates. Connor makes him feel better. (Ninth Grade, both boys are 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Bad Day

Jude walked along the empty street in his neighborhood kicking rocks down the road as far as he could, trying not to think about the day he had experienced. Connor hadn’t been there today, Jude didn’t know why, and the boys in his class saw the opportunity and went for it. 

At first, it started just as teasing. They kept asking him if he swallowed, and Jude, of course, didn’t know what to say. He hung his head in shame just thinking about the things they had said to him. He was only in ninth grade, right? He was still young to be having sex. When the boys figured this out, they began to ask him if he even knew how to pleasure Connor, and that upset him more than the words they were saying. 

He really didn’t know how to, and he wasn’t even sure if Connor wanted him. The thought made his head hurt. 

It had been about two and a half years since Connor had told his dad that he was gay, and that he liked Jude. Adam had come around, letting Jude back in the house. Mr. Stevens didn’t act like Jude’s moms though. Instead of the open door rule, he shoved a box of condoms at Connor after about six months. He wanted his son to have sex. He wanted his son to be the “man” of the relationship, as Jude overheard one night. He wanted his son to be somewhat normal.

Every time this happened though, Connor blushed and stuttered. He knew Jude could hear everything. The night his dad gave him condoms, Connor accepted the box, and as soon as his dad had shut the door, he shoved them under his bed and apologized to Jude. 

Jude’s attention was drawn back to the present. The street lamps were lit, and it had gotten dark a while ago. Jude was just lonely and wanted to be comforted by the one he wanted most right now, so he pulled out his phone and called Connor. 

It rang a few times before Connor answered, “Hey, Jude.” His groggy voice filled his ears, and ultimately his heart. Jude remembered the Beatles song and smiled. 

“Hey,” He said, trying not to sound as small as he felt. 

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked immediately sounding more awake. 

“Nothing, I just,” Jude paused, “I had a bad day. I miss you.” He explained. 

Connor sighed, “I’m sorry Jude, I meant to tell you I was going to miss today. I needed a physical for baseball, and my dad made it like, midday. It completely slipped my mind.” He explained. 

Jude stayed silent, just listening to Connors breathing. “Are you mad at me?” Connor asked. 

“What? N-no. Sorry, I—”

“Jude, why don’t you come over? Maybe tomorrow?” Connor asked, “You could tell me about your bad day.”

“Can I come now?” Jude asked, his voice quiet and small, trying his hardest not to let the tears slip through the cracks in his voice. 

“What will your moms say?” Connor asked. Jude heard shuffling, like Connor was sitting up in bed. 

“They went down for the weekend to visit Jesus at school. Mariana is in charge, and she’s having Matt over so she asked me to go sleep at a friend’s house.” Jude explained. Brandon and Callie had both been in college for a year at this point, leaving Marianna the oldest at home. 

“Of course you can come, Jude. My dad is here, but he won’t have a problem with it.” He told him, “But you shouldn’t walk alone. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I’m already halfway there.” Jude said.

“What?” Connor asked, and Jude could hear the panic. That was quite the overreaction on his part. 

“It’s okay, Connor. I’ve walked to your house before.” Jude said, smiling a bit.

“Yeah, no, I know it’s just that, well—” He could hear Connor putting on shoes, yelling to his dad that he’d be right back, and the door slamming, “Stay where you are Jude. Stay in the light. Please.” Connor sounded almost pleading. 

“Uh, sure.” Jude said walking to the nearest light. Connor would find him within a couple of minutes. He knew how to get to Jude’s house; he’d find Jude along the way without even asking. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that a couple of the guys from the baseball team have been getting nasty with me. They threatened you, and I don’t want you walking alone at night.” Connor’s breathing became a bit heavier, and he could hear his footsteps pounding on the ground. He was running. 

“It wouldn’t happen to be Jared and Clay, would it?” Jude asked, sitting on the curb. 

“Yeah, mostly. Why? They say something?” Connor asked. Jude looked up the street and saw Connor coming around the corner. 

“I’ll tell you in a minute.” Jude said, already feeling better now that he was with Connor. He hung up the phone and began walking down to Connor. He never stopped running, and ran right into Jude, lifting him off his feet and swinging him around twice. Connor kissed him, and put him back down, keeping him close. 

“I missed you,” He whispered, kissing him again. Jude pulled his head away from his broad chest.

“I missed you too.” He hugged Connor as if he hadn’t seen him in days. Jude didn’t want to let go, but Connor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they began to walk to his house.

“You don’t have any clothes with you?” Connor asked looking for an overnight bag.

“No, didn’t really think about it.” Jude said, his eyes cast down at the ground. Connor saw him chewing on his lip nervously. 

“What happened?” He asked, wanting to continue the conversation.

“Just a bad day.” Jude answered, again. 

“I know, but what happened?” Connor asked, looking at Jude’s face. Jude didn’t look him in the eye, and Connor knew he was probably ashamed. 

“Clay and Jared were just being homophobic asshats.” Jude said, Connor wanted to laugh when he heard Jude curse. It almost never happened. 

“What did they say?” Connor asked, finding himself mad all of the sudden. He wasn’t sure if it was aimed more toward Jared and Clay for messing with Jude, or himself for not being there. 

“They were just…” Jude hesitated, and Connor saw the blush creeping down his neck, “They were, um, asking me a lot of things I didn’t understand about… um… us?” He stuttered. 

“Like… uhm, intimate stuff?” Connor asked. Jude tried to make himself not look as mortified as he felt when he nodded his head. Connor, on the other hand, was fuming. He cleared his throat, and tried to speak in an even tone trying not to let his anger show, “What kind of things did they say, Jude?” 

Jude was silent, not wanting to answer but also wanting to know what Connor would say. 

“Well, it, uh, started when, um…” Jude scratched the back of his neck, “ClayaskedmeifIswallow.” He said, the words coming out in a rush. 

Connor’s eyes grew wide, “They asked you… what?” he said, clearly enraged.

“Yeah, and that wasn’t the end of it. They kept… I don’t know, being mean? Asking a bunch of stuff I didn’t understand. Like… sexual things and I wasn’t sure and then,” Jude said, wiping frustrated tears from his eyes, “They asked if I even knew how to “please you” or if I would even “do it”. I was just… I don’t know. Mortified.” Jude said, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“And I know, yeah, I don’t know a lot about sex, and that we haven’t really gone very far, but it’s none of their business and they just made me feel so incredibly uncomfortable.” He paused, and Connor knew this was what Callie called word vomit. When he started talking about something and it really made him mad, he couldn’t stop.

“I just think it’s inappropriate, and they treated me like a girl, except they would never say things like that to a girl or it would be considered sexual harassment.” Jude said, finishing his rant. Connor liked the fact that he opened up to him about this so easily. He used to blush and not say anything when it came to things like this. 

“We could get them in trouble for sexual harassment, you know.” Connor told him. They turned into Connor’s driveway. 

“No, I just want you there. They never say anything when you’re around.” Jude said, quiet again. 

“Jude, don’t be so down on yourself. They’re just what you said they are. Homophobic asshats.” Connor said, stopping and hugging Jude. Jude gripped his shoulders tight, and tried not to cry. He was just glad Connor was here. 

“You still want me though, right?” Jude whispered into Connor’s shoulder. 

“What?” Connor asked, pulling him away so he could look at his face, the rest of their bodies flush up against each other. 

“You still want me even though we haven’t had sex or anything?” Jude asked, a few tears finally sliding down his face.

Connor wiped the tears, “Jude, you’re the only one I want. That stuff will come with time, and when or if it does, it’s just an added bonus. I want you because I love you. Not for sex, even though I would love to show you how much you mean to me. I will wait for you until you’re ready, and then some.” Connor said, looking Jude in the eyes. Jude was hung up on what he said. 

“You… love me?” Jude asked, fully realizing what Connor had just said. Connor nodded. 

“I do. I was waiting to tell you.” He said. 

“I… I love you too.” Jude told him. Hearing Jude say it made Connor’s heart swell. He knew how difficult it was for Jude to say things like that. He had been abandoned so much in his life, Callie had told him Jude might never admit to loving him. She said Jude would always be afraid Connor would walk away, or hurt him.

Connor leaned down and kissed Jude, gentle at first. It was a very chaste kiss, but this one made him want more. 

“Let’s go upstairs.” Connor told him.


	2. Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Jude go a little bit farther in their relationship.

Connor opened the front door, and pulled Jude inside. His dad was still drinking a beer, and watching the news from what both boys could tell. Mr. Stevens could be asleep for all they knew. Connor held Jude’s hand and went upstairs, Jude following close behind. All Connor could think about was the kiss they shared outside, and the boy grows slightly aroused. Trying to make the feeling go away, he thinks of anything but Jude. Just that soft peck had Connor itching for more, and Connor really, really wants it. Connor, knowing Jude though, doesn’t want to push him in anyway. 

The boys make it into Connor’s bedroom, and Jude lets go of his hand. He looks at Jude, up and down, at his jeans, and tank top. Connor figures Jude will be cold and uncomfortable. His dad keeps the AC on arctic. 

“So, I’ll give you some of my clothes to wear to bed, alright?” Connor asks. Jude turns to meet Connor’s eye and goes in for a kiss. 

Connor was shocked at first, seeing as how he usually initiates these types of things, but returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Connor grabbed Jude’s hips, and pulled their bodies close.  
Jude pulled away, “Don’t ever leave me.” He said, melting into Connor’s embrace. 

“I won’t,” Connor assured him. He began to back Jude up until the were at the bed. He lightly pushed Jude down on it, and crawled on top of him. 

“I love you.” Connor whispered in Jude’s ear. Connor felt the smaller boy’s whole body shiver, and felt oddly pleased with himself. 

“Connor?” Jude asks, looking up at him and biting his lip. Connor separates Jude’s legs and lays in between them, his arms resting on either side of Jude’s head. 

“Yeah?” He asks, pecking kisses all over Jude’s face. 

“I wanna…” Jude begins, but flushes. 

“You want what?” Connor asks, needing to know what the other boy was going to say. 

“Go a little further?” Jude asks, tentatively. 

Connor imagines all the possibilities with that statement and his arousal heightens. 

“I mean, I’m not sure if I’m ready to go all the way, but I feel bad I’ve made you wait so long and I’m ready now, and I don’t want you to leave because I’m not experienced enough—” Connor cuts off the word vomit with a kiss. 

“You should never feel bad for wanting to be ready, Jude. I’ll wait as long as you need.” Connor reassures him. “And I will never leave you.” He begins kissing down his Jaw, and in the crook of Jude’s neck. Jude makes soft, breathless sounds that turn Connor on even more, “You’re sure, right?” Connor asks. He finds Jude’s sweet spot and sucks.

“I still wanna…” Jude says, a moan interrupting him when Connor sucks hard on his neck, probably going to leave a hickey. Jude flushes with the noise that comes out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, that was hot.” Connor says as his hips involuntarily buck into Jude’s. Jude moans again with the sudden friction it created. 

“You like that?” Connor asks, doing it again. He begins grinding down on Jude. If Connor said he didn’t enjoy listening to Jude moan and whimper, he’d be lying because this turned him way more than anything else. It was the first time Jude had let him do anything along these lines, and Connor was well aware he would probably cum in his pants. 

“Connor,” Jude whimpered, and Connor leaned down to kiss him. Jude gasped at a particularly rough thrust and Connor took advantage of his mouth. Connor licked inside, and ran his tongue against Jude’s. Jude responded by shyly poking his tongue at Connor’s, and moaning rather loudly. 

“Shh, baby. My dad’ll hear us.” Jude, and Connor knew if his dad heard them, all he would do was turn up the TV. 

“You locked the door, right?” Jude asked, just in case. 

“Of course.” He said, leaning down to kiss Jude’s neck. He scattered them all across his neck and chest down past his tank top a little. Connor paused his hips, and sat up.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jude asked, panicked. 

“No, of course not baby. Just taking off my shirt.” Connor said, pulling off his shirt. Jude stared at his well developed chest, and near washboard abs. 

“Like what you see?” He asks, and Jude nods. 

“Your turn.” Connor says, and Jude sits up enough for Connor to pull his shirt off. Once it was off, Connor just stared down at his porcelain chest in awe. He loved this boy so much. Jude became embarrassed and tried to cover himself up, but Connor grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. 

"You’re beautiful. Don’t hide yourself.” He said, kissing Jude’s chest. He made his way down to his nipples. He looked up at Jude for permission, “Can I?” He asked. 

Jude just bit his lip and nodded. Connor licked over his nipple once, and Jude threw his head back against the pillow releasing a light moan. He bit his lip even harder after that. Connor smirked, and kept at it. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin until Jude was writhing underneath him. He changed and went to work on the next nipple while he tweaked the first one with his fingers. Jude began to whimper.

“Connor, please—I need, please,” Jude rambled, his head falling back against the pillow and looking up again. Connor watched him bite his lip over and over again, and could feel the movement of Jude’s hips beneath him. 

“You need what, baby?” Connor asked, teasing him slightly. 

“I, ah, need you,” he whimpered. Connor kissed down his abdomen, and stopped at Jude’s waistband. 

“Can I?” Connor asked again. Jude closed his eyes, and nodded. He felt Connor tug down his pants, and play with the top of his boxers. Jude looks down, almost begging with his eyes for Connor to do something.  
Connor pulls Jude’s boxers down his legs slowly, giving Jude time to call it off. He needed to make sure Jude wanted it. 

Once Jude’s boxers were fully off, he looked at Jude up and down again. He reveled in the moment of it, and could’t believe this beautiful boy was his. His, and his alone. 

“Fuck,” He whispered. He took a hold of Jude’s dick and began to stroke it. It was the first time he had given another person a hand job, but he just thought of all the things he liked when he did it to himself. Jude began to squirm and beg Connor to go faster, but he kept a slow, teasing pace. He leaned back down so Jude could kiss him.

“Connor,” Jude whined, and bit his shoulder. Connor’s reaction was immediate.  
“Ah, fuck,” Connor said, his hips stuttered. He began to pick up the pace on Jude’s member, and it had Jude crying out from beneath him. Connor began to flick his wrist, and play with Jude’s balls. He bent down to suck on Jude’s neck, and that was Jude’s final straw. He came in spurts all over Connor’s abdomen.  
Connor watched in fascination as Jude’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body spasmed. Connor released Jude’s member, and reached down onto the floor to find something to clean Jude and himself off. He brought a sock up, and wiped the cum off Jude, and himself before throwing it back on the floor.

He leaned down and shared a kiss with Jude, “Thank you.” Connor whispered to Jude. 

“I want to try.” Jude said, looking sure but shy. He felt Jude’s wandering hands rest of the button of his jeans. He popped it open, and slid the zipper down. Connor turned them over so he was on his back, and Jude was straddling him. 

“You’re sure Jude?” Connor asked. Jude bit his lip for the millionth time, and nodded. Connor lifted his hips and helped Jude removed his jeans. Jude pulled off his boxers without any hesitation and stared at Connor’s length. Connor was at least seven inches, maybe more. Jude felt suddenly embarrassed by his length, being only about four inches. Connor, as if reading Jude’s mind, told Jude he was beautiful. Jude believed him. 

Jude grasped Connor’s length, not knowing exactly what to do. He had seen once in a video he watched a man putting his mouth over the head of the mother mans member, so that’s what he did. 

“Fuck—” Connor gasped grabbing Jude’s hair. Jude moaned at the authority that Connor seemed to show. He began to move his mouth up and down Connor’s length and tired his best to suck. Everything Jude had read about this in the pamphlets his moms gave him said to suck gently. Connor began to buck into his mouth, and Jude gagged.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry…” He said, trying to calm his hips. Jude tried to go farther down, and take more in. He stroked the neglected area of the shaft, and Connor nearly lost it.

“Fuck… not gonna last baby…” Connor let out a long moan, and pulled at Jude’s hair. Jude moaned around his member, and Connor jumped at the sensation. 

Jude began bobbing his head faster, and stroking even faster. Connor stood no chance. He came without warning, and Jude was surprised but didn’t pull away in time. He didn’t know what to do with all the thick liquid. It tasted bitter, but he saw Connor watching and something inside of him told him to swallow. Now he knew what Clay and Jared meant. 

“Fuck, that was hot baby.” Connor said, pulling Jude down next to him, “Where did you learn to do that?” Connor asked, still sweaty and out of breath. 

“I didn’t really. I watched a few videos, and my moms got me some information packets.” He told him, Connor nodded. 

“Well, you’re way too good at that. It was so good, baby boy. You did so good.” Jude blushed at the compliments and Connor’s nickname for him. It was only on special occasions he called him baby boy, and it made his heart race.

Connor pecked Jude on the cheek, and rolled out of bed. He pulled on the nearest sweats he had, and searched for something for Jude to wear. He couldn’t find Jude’s boxers, so he gave him a pair of his and a t shirt with ‘Stevens’ scrawled on the back with his baseball number. The boxers fit him fine, maybe a bit loose in the front, but the shirt was pooling on his thin frame. It came down a couple inches above his knee. 

Connor crawled back into bed with Jude, “You look good in my clothes.” He said, kissing his cheek. Jude blushed, and shuffled down. He put his head on Connor’s bare chest and listened to his heart.

“I love you, Connor.” Jude said for the second time that night, and it nearly made Connor’s heart burst. Jude could hear it speed up a little. 

“I love you too, baby. More than you could ever know.” He felt Jude smile, and listened to his breathing even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Any suggestions or requests for this story? 
> 
> I'm going on vacation for two weeks, so I'm not sure when I can update, but I'll try.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It's my first work on here, so be gentle :/


End file.
